


[fanvid] Take Me to Church

by sbisque



Category: Release (2010 film)
Genre: Angst, Assumptions, Forgiveness, Gay, Hate, M/M, Priest, Prison, Prison guard, Regret, the truth isn't always what it seems to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan video I made for the 2010 film 'Release'. Kudos to Mr. Daniel Brocklebank for OUTSTANDING acting as Father Jack. The film is a tragic tale that breaks my heart. I hope you will like my video, if so, please show me some love and let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> 'Release' is about Father Jack, a priest who is imprisoned for a crime that he has committed. The inmates suspect him of pedophilia. His true crime is confessed to a prison guard, Martin, with whom Jack has fallen in love.


End file.
